


Step, Step, Twitch.

by keioticneutral



Series: Shenanigans For Sarah [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, reality - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OMG so cute, Other, Sad but cute, but then it gets cute, hella angsty, hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keioticneutral/pseuds/keioticneutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah had been goofing around in her cosplay with her friends when they all decided to pull out a Ouija board.<br/>They didn't believe any harm could come from it, so why not?<br/>It was all giggles and funny games until it got serious. They immediately put the board away.<br/>It is all good now, but what does the dream demon Bill Cipher have to think about the girl with a light blue wig on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step, Step, Twitch.

 

 

Blink. Blink. Tick, tick, tick, tick. Twitch. Laughter.  
There is laughter. The laughter is more noticeable than the demon, at least. He seems to be invisible to the group sitting before him, playing around a Ouija board that lays in the center of the circle. He stares down at it in silence, his talking wouldn't get a response so what would the point be? He has never honestly believed in using one of them before and he wasn't sure if he was going to start now. With the thoughts racing through each of the humans minds, he was really tempted to. He had been summoned, but not traditionally. There was no circle or any protection set. He could have attacked each and every one of these teens without a second thought because of their lack of protection, but he didn't. His instincts were firing off with the thought of how destructive he could be here, but he was restraining himself. Just sitting here and waiting was making him twitch. He had a strong urge to create bloodshed, but he controlled himself. That will be saved for later on.  
His eye moved over to the one human he had his focus on mostly, the blue haired one. She has been up and moving whenever the chance represented itself. She seemed very confident and eccentric. It baffled him to even consider her an individual person, she was ordinary. Every human has been ordinary, no exceptions. He couldn't place the weird feeling within him. His wavelength shivered and he twitched. Maybe she was a majour piece in the world becoming something different? Maybe she had a specific role in his plans? Twitch.  
This bothered him. This bothered him a lot.

 

* * *

 

 

"But what would happen if it actually did work? THEN what are we going to do?" Sarah was chuckling softly and got a nudge from her left. She quickly turned her head and playfully glared at the person next to her. "Who dare disturb I?!" The threat was empty, but she still tried to sound powerful. The person clutched at their stomach and started laughing loudly while trying to speak clearly. She was gasping and trying to catch her breath. When it finally caught, she hoarsely whispered. "What kind of threat is THAT?" Sarah blinked slowly then gave a small grin. She crossed her arms and shifted away from Kayla, acting as if she was offended by what she had said. This normally got the girl but this time there was just a silence between the two. The silence was prolonged between them even though the rest of the room was still filled with chatter. Sarah became worried because normally, Kayla would have begged for forgiveness by now. She didn't want to be the one to back down first so she stayed like that. Giggling was heard from behind her, yet it still wasn't Kayla. She would've recognized it immediately from how leery her friend tried to make it sound all of the time.  
She turned her head slowly to see what was wrong, but her vision blurred instead while she fell to the ground. A jolt of fear passed through her for a split second before she heard that ragged chuckling. Opening her eyes quickly, she noticed the blonde wig and eye patch before holding the person to her. The noise in the room increased in volume as two more people joined in on the laughing committee.  
The human Bill stood up after a moment and held her hand out for the Emerald Sustrai, pulling back last minute and laughing.  
After situating on the stone benches, they all tried to quiet each other down. The laughter died down along with the buzzing excitement that was racing through each of the teens. The Ouija board rested in the center of them, waiting on their plans. A few of them fidgeted and the others awkwardly coughed. Sarah noticed from beside her that Kayla looked uncomfortable. She leaned over and and nudged her gently, whispering into her ear. "Hey, are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to.." Kayla smiled back shyly and let out another awkward laugh. "N-No, it is fine. I am just sort of on edge is all. I take this stuff too seriously I guess is all. Don't worry." With that said back, she smiled once more, with more confidence. She clapped her hands together and looked around at the group before glancing down at the board. "Let us begin!!"

 

* * *

 

The noise had increased in the room as the game continued on inside of the circle. No one was taking anything seriously, and the eerily quiet cemetery had lost its horror as the time passed and the teens laughed. Someone had been moving the planchette, but no one made any comments or accusations. This was for fun and they didn't seriously expect anything to come of it. It was Sarah's turn to ask something. Everyone waited excitedly, expecting a funny question of some sort. For payback, She smirked and glanced over at her close friend out of the corner of her eye. She spoke loudly and clearly, hoping to grab every ones attention. "What is making Kayla so jumpy? Is she scared?" She smirked triumphantly before everyone looked at her friend in question. Everyone just laughed and nudged Kayla before commenting on how it was her idea to come here in the first place. She nervously smiled and just went along with it.  
The sound died down slowly as the piece on the board started to move. They all waited impatiently to see what this "ghost" had to say about Kayla being a chicken. The smirks left their faces slowly and one at a time as the piece continued moving. The person who was writing down the letters gained a look of surprise on his face. When the wooden piece stopped, everyone quickly looked over at the boy taking down their answers. He shook his head quickly and handed over the paper. They looked down at the thin piece of paper that laid in the middle of them all, surprised as well. It read, "SHE SUMMONED ME".  
Everyone looked around at each other with questioning expressions. They all wondered who was the one moving the planchette. Sarah spoke up and lifted her hands up in a defensive stance. "Alright guys, we are supposed to be having fun here. What is this supposed to mean?" Everyone stared at her and shook their heads. She looked around with a stern look on her face, looking for the one who looked most guilty. It landed on Kayla at last. She was staring at the ground and clenching her fists. She stood up and walked towards her friend slowly. Reaching a hand out, she tried to comfort her with words. "Kayla.. None of this is serious, you know that rig-" She was interrupted by another blur. She took a quick step back and pulled her hand back to her, holding it to her chest. Her eyes searched her friend, wondering what has gotten into her so suddenly. "Kayla, please tell me what is wrong.." Sarah kept her distance but still reached out. Her friend looked up and everyone sucked in a breath of air. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tears streaming out of her eyes profusely. The room was silent with the exception of the Bill cosplayers heavy breathing. She started to shake her head and pulled at the wig on her head before letting out a breath. She shot her head back up and looked everyone in the eye before putting her head in her hands. Her sniffles echoed off of the walls and she seemed to go on forever before finally speaking.  
"I did it. I am the one who summoned him." She shook her head once more before wiping her eyes and backing up in defense. Everyone simply stared at her as if she was mad. What did she mean by that? Summoned him? Who was he? Before anything else could happen, a scratching noise was heard. Everyone froze and turned every which way trying to find the source of the noise. The room shook briefly before stopping and every went still. The air felt dry and a few of the teens coughed a bit. Suddenly, the room started to change form. The walls seemed smaller and the ceiling felt closer. The ground was wetter and everyone came closer to each other. The corners of the room got darker until it engulfed the entirety of it. In dead silence, the dark room felt void of anything in that moment. Each individual felt completely hopeless and empty. Briefly, a click was heard and everything came back into view. The only source of light in the room was a bright yellow blur. When they all glanced around, gasps were heard. The room had been completely changed. There was no colour in the room except for the yellow . It was all black and white. An obnoxious laugh was heard from a distance and then a gust of air hit them all at once. The yellow spot become a clear triangle with one eye. It had a pyramid pattern to it, all to go with his bow tie and hat.  
"Haha hey hey howdy kids! I have been waiting to be acknowledged over here for quite awhile! What do we have here?" The triangle levitated towards the one who was meant to be dressed like the human form of himself. He floated around her for a few seconds before poking at her top hat and glancing around at the other teens. He flicked the wig of a boy that had been standing closest to Kayla. "Bill Cipher.." Sarah let out a short gasp before stepping backwards, bumping into a wall. Bills eye traveled across the room until it landed on the one with the blue hair. He stared for a moment before crossing his arms and closing his eye, floating back towards Kayla. "You are the one who summoned me. That must mean you had the intention of asking me for something, am I right?" He looked down at Kayla with a bored expression. She stared into his eye with shock. Her body jerked a few times before she backed away from him slowly, thinking of something to say. "I.. I didn't actually expect you to show up, I mean you are supposed to be a fictional character for Pete's sake!" She shook her head and looked out to her friends, wondering what they were thinking. Maybe she was just having a bad nightmare?  
"Not a nightmare darling, not even a dream. If anything, reality is the nightmare you should be worrying about most right now. That illusion is the worst. For now, how about we make a deal so non of your friends get hurt. You dig?" Her head shot up to where we was located and she shook her head. She was shivering lightly as she stepped towards him. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to find the safest route to take in this situation. She didn't want her friends to be hurt, but she didn't want to end up hurting herself either. She didn't expect him to actually be real, how was she supposed to know what deal to make? She made up her mind quickly before turning away from him. Her gaze met Sarah's, who was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the demon was real. Kayla turned back to Bill and looked up at him with a brave expression. It was false, but she had to act like the strong one for her friends.  
"I will make a deal with you, as long as you promise to leave my friends alone if I do." Her voice was stable and strong, but he noticed the slight quiver behind her words. Leaving her friends alone? He could definitely do that. He looked down at her before summoning his cane, leaning on it. "Go on."  
Kayla's voice shook as she spoke, but she made sure to speak slowly to keep it clear. She couldn't screw this up. "My offer, is that you can have anything you want from me if you leave without taking anything else besides what you take from me." She nodded after she spoke, thinking that this deal was fair and simple. Nothing too bad can come from it as long as the people she cared about was safe. Bill looked to have nodded a bit before closing his eye, thinking into it. "Anything I want, eh? Sounds like you are willing to give up everything for the sake of your friends safety..~" Her face hardened at the comment. She knew what Bill did and she didn't want him to start manipulating them out of nowhere. She shoved her hand up and towards him as her face tinted with red. "Is it a deal or not?!" Bill opened his eye and looked down at her, considering her offer and ways through it and around it. Quickly, he grabbed towards her hand to seal the deal before she changed her mind. "I get your life in return for leaving you all alone for tonight. It will be a horrible death for how you have wasted my precious time, sweet cheeks-" Just as his hand barely brushed hers, she was shoved out of the way. The moment was a blur for everyone except Sarah. She shoved her hand into Bills and let her final tears slip out of her eyes before the room flashed a brilliant white. A yell was heard from the side as everything flashed back.  
The yelling grew louder as everyone came to terms with what was happening. A flash of yellow and orange was seen as well as a deep red. Before the body could fall to the ground, someone caught it. The yelling was almost piercing in every ones ears as they grew fiercer. One of the girls from the group stumbled to the side and started to violently vomit. Another girl noticed and stumbled over to her, rubbing her back gently and crying as she held the first girls hair back. The rest of the group was paralyzed at the scene in front of them. The only source of light they had was gone, and the black and grey had leaked out of their vision. Everything came back to them in a flash, burning heat grazed their skin. There was the faintest scent of metal that soon became too strong for their noses. They started coughing and backed away from the mess, covering their mouths with their own shirts to keep from suffocating. The scent was so strong that they could taste it in their mouths. More tears were produced as they watched the scene before them unfold. The screaming continued but it was different this time. This one held loss and emptiness, just as the room had been when it had first went dark. It was a different voice producing the ear-piercing noise. The false Bill was on the stone floor, holding her dearest friend close to her own chest. Her vocal cords were going raw with how much she had been crying and shrieking. She knew it wouldn't help with anything but she couldn't help it, the smell of the room and the sight before her pushed her forward in her endeavor to make sure everyone knew how much this affected her. Her eyes pinched closed as she bit into her own arm, trying to contain her own boiling rage. The liquid surrounding her was seeping into her own clothes but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't seem to care. When her screaming died down, she stopped for a moment while softly setting her friend down. Making sure she was stable, she looked over at the group behind her. The blood was everywhere, not one spot was left untouched by the crimson red. The room was dark, but it held enough light to show what the room contained. The group was crouched against the wall farthest from her. They were covered in blood as well as a chunky looking substance. Assuming by how much of Sarah's body is left, it was her insides. Bill was gone, and she was left with the body of one of the people she cared about most. "What are you doing just standing there? Either go or help me load her up in my car.." Her head was hanging and her throat hurt even when she was just breathing. The room was silent as they are stared at her in shock. Her head jerked up and she bared her teeth. "NOW." The group of teens in front of her jumped lightly at her loud voice before quickly going into action. A few of the girls and a guy came over to help lift Sarah's lifeless body up. The rest of them exited and went towards their own cars slowly. They were all sulking and staring at their shoes or diverting their eyes. No one spoke a single word after Kayla's outburst. They all just complied with what she asked of them, not questioning it out of the fear of what her anger could do. Nearing sunrise, her body had been put into the back seat of Kayla's jeep and everyone around them had dispersed. She was well on her way home by the time the sunlight had hit the mausoleum, dried blood cracking on the steps. The Ouija board was left behind, burnt to ashes in the center of where the group of teens had just been laughing but a few hours ago.

 

* * *

 

Kayla stared and stared. Tear streaks were left like tattoos on her cheeks as she stood there. Before, you wouldn't see anything but a smile on her face. But now you can only be lucky enough to actually see her outside of her home. She wasn't doing anything about the grumbling in her stomach. She wasn't even doing anything about how much her head hurts. It was killing her, but the pain shooting through her temple didn't amount to the pain in her heart.  
Her limbs were slack beneath her as she continued to stare. She hadn't moved from this spot since she left the cemetery. Since she left behind the mistake that caused the death of Sarah. She laid there on Kayla's bed as she freaked out. Pulling at her own hair, throwing things, even going to the point of breaking her own mirror before breaking down beside the bed while grasping Sarah's lifeless hand. It was cold, it was too cold. It has always been so cold. For the past three days, her body has grown to be cold. The coldness grew into Kayla's heart at every single grab at that same hand. She has held it like her life depended on it. The rotting smell in the room didn't keep her at bay, it didn't compare to the fresh smell of blood that has indented itself into Kayla's brain. She couldn't get the memory out of her mind. The tears started to stream again as she stood up abruptly. She had been blaming herself for the entire ordeal. Even going to the cemetery was her fault. She was the one who brought the idea up. She left the room with a fast pace and headed towards her living room.  
None of her other friends have tried to contact her. No voice mails or missing calls were waiting for her as she grabbed her cellphone. Nothing has been said about Sarah's disappearance. Kayla assumed it was because her other friends were covering for her, but she couldn't be sure. Her contact with the outside world were limited as of right now. Right now she is standing in the center of her living room, cellphone tossed onto the couch off to the side along with the table she had moved. The red that now permanently stained her wooden floor was much brighter and not as thick as the blood that stained her mind. She wiped away the tears that ran down her face, and opened up the book she had scoured the internet for. Sure it said it was just a replica of a fictional journal, but Bill Cipher was supposed to be fictional as well. She had time, she could try as many things as she had to. She had to.  
After laying out the supplies she needed, she spoke in an aggressive whisper while trying not to alarm her neighbors. "sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem!" She quickly slid a knife down her hand and let the blood flow into the bowl she had laying in the center of the summoning circle. The lights in her entire house blew out and she fell to her knees as the glass from her light bulbs came crashing down on her. She covered her head and waited till all was silent. She cautiously glanced up with a hope that she had lost many days ago. Before her, was a bright yellow triangle that was glaring down at her with disdain. With a wide smile and a laugh, she stood up slowly. Her eyes were glued to the demon as hope filled her whole being. She would have went forward and hugged the yellow Dorito had she not known better. It wouldn't help anyone if both of the girls ended up dead.  
After letting out a final laugh in disbelief, she fell back onto her other couch while pushing her hair out of her face. She let out a sigh and looked back at Bill who still looked down upon her with fury. Her expression quickly changed into confusion as she continued to stare at him. She pointed a finger at him accusingly before speaking in a soft voice. "Why are you looking at me like that? You were the one that killed her." His figure shook as her words registered in his mind. His eye widened and he had a red aura around him as he moved forwards towards her. He pulled his cane out of nowhere and whacked her on the head with it. That simple action sent a shock of pain through her skull and she let out a cry while holding her head and rubbing it gently. "Hey! I haven't slept for three days, my head is a little sensitive jerk!" He growled before changing his form quickly. His suit was black with yellow accents and his hair was slicked back with a mini top hat to compliment it. His eye patch was a triangle and his cane lay a few feet away from where he was standing. His eyes were wide with anger and his fists were clenched closed as he stomped over to the female on the couch. He reached down and yanked her up by her shirt with a grip that could kill.  
"Don't you DARE complain to me about human head pain when you killed your friend. YOU were supposed to die in that room back there. YOU are supposed to be the one that bled out. How could you put her in so much pain? I thought you were supposed to CARE about her?!" His voice shook as he did the same to Kayla, not relenting in his attacks on her physical form. He shoved her down to the ground and glowered over her. Blue flames appeared out of nowhere on his hands and he lifted one of his fists as if to hit her. She threw a hand up in defense before yelling, "Bill wait! I summoned you to make a deal, just wait for a second!". His fist jerked back as he growled but he relented. His foot came down onto her stomach to hold her in place. His teeth were grinding together as he peered down at her and waited impatiently. The flames in his hand dissipated before he crossed his arms. "You better have or I swear I would have beaten you dow-", he was interrupted quickly, "I want to trade something for you to bring Sarah back to life."  
His body jolted to a stop and he paused. He glared down at her once more before leaning down. "Do you understand what this has done to me as a demon? You expect me to want something from you in return for something worth so much more?" She lightly bit down on her tongue and held her hand up slowly, shaking gently from the lack of sleep. Her vision blurred a bit before she swallowed. Her voice came out shaky and her bottom lip quivered as she spoke. "Please. I.. It is my fault she is dead and I can't do anything about it by myself. I need your help. Please save her."  
His eyes widened before he leaned back up, pulling his foot away and taking her hand. He gently pulled her up and laid her down on the couch. He looked down at her in concern before reaching his hand down to hers, taking it in his. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by sobbing. He looked into Kayla's eyes and noticed that there weren't any tears coming out but she was sniffling and smiling. His eyebrows furrowed together and he gripped her hand even tighter but not enough to harm her. "The deal will be sealed. In exchange for Sarah's life, you will give me the ownership of your soul. If I need something, anything, you have to retrieve it for me. Do whatever I say no questions asked yada yada yada. Practically a slave but you know how it goes." The blue flame was back, and a flash of white light was seen as the deal was made. It was a warm shimmer as it was flush against their skin. As the light died down, a gasp was heard from Kayla's bedroom. Kayla shoved Bill to the side and practically hobbled over him to get through. He ran for the bedroom and flung open the door while heavily breathing. The burning sensation behind her ear was absent from her mind as she jumped onto the bed and almost knocked the newly awoken Sarah off of it.  
"Sarah oh my gosh babe I thought I lost you forever I thought you were never going to come back I thought I was never going to see you smile again I-" Kayla's spiel was interrupted as harmonic laughter filled the room. Bill stood at the bedroom door, watching the two reunite. He had a soft smile on his face as he began to stare at Sarah once more. This time, she didn't have her wig on. Her hair was frizzy from Kayla's poor job at brushing it after she cleaned the blood off of her. Her body was intact and nothing was missing. He liked the way she looked with her natural hair, the blue wig was a bit much. His smile grew even more. Not that she didn't look nice with the wig, he just preferred- It didn't matter. She was here. She was awake and as new as the day she was born. It is kind of like she was reborn, in a way. He shook his head and walked in, interrupting the moment to create one of his own.  
The girls both pulled away from their shared hug and looked over at the approaching demon. Sarah lightly blushed and Kayla just stared in wonder. The younger of the two had already witnessed Bill in his human form, but the one with a crush on the fictional turned non-fictional character had not. Sarah's blush intensified as he approached them, moreover her. Their eyes were locked onto each other and he reached out a hand, taking hers in his and bending downwards a bit. He gave a sensual closed mouth kiss onto her palm and looked up at her through his eyelashes. "I am glad to find that you have awoken, Sleeping Beauty." Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. 'This had to be a dream', she thought. She quickly looked over at Kayla, seeking answers. Wondering if this all really WAS real. She might faint. Her friend smirked and nodded gently while back away. She stood up on the other side of the bed, waiting for the scene to play out. Bill winked at Sarah and pulled her close. He hugged her gently into him, taking extra care not to crush her with his inhuman strength. He let out a soft sigh and smiled.  
"Thank you for bringing me back Bill, but how did you do it? I thought the deal was that I die so that you leave our friends alone?" She laid her head onto his shoulder and leaned into him. She breathed in and smelled cinnamon with a dash of.. bleach? Her nose scrunched up but she continued to hug him. He chuckled and warmly held her, taking in her scent as well. "Kayla traded her soul for you to come back to life darling.." The look on his face was content but it was soon replaced with shock as he was shoved away from Sarah. He looked down and noticed she had a grumpy look on her face as she looked over at Kayla. She pointed a finger at the younger girl before shouting.  
"Why would you sell your soul for me?! Deals are what got us into this mess!" Kayla looked exasperated as well as she responded with an attitude. She put a hand on her hip to exaggerate her point. "Excuse me? I stay up for three days straight crying over your cold, lifeless body and this is the thanks I get for bringing you back. Hey! At least I am not dead, right?" Sarah's features softened a bit as she glanced down before looking back up at her friend. A silent tear fell from her right eyes as she spoke softly, "I am so sorry for yelling at you. It is alright, for now. We will discuss this later. As for YOU," she turned towards Bill, "don't you dare think you can just charm your way into my life right after you killed me and took my friends soul."  
With arms crossed and a glare on her face, Bill backed away a bit before letting out a sigh. He glanced over to Kayla and she just responded with a shrug. He sighed once more before crossing his arms as well. He looked into Sarah's eyes and began with a small voice. "I apologize. The deal was meant for Kayla and I just got mad. Then she goes and summons me three days later and just. I am sorry. I had to bring you back."  
Sarah looked down at the carpet and then spoke in a quiet voice, questioning his intention. "Why did you have to bring me back? Are you just here to torment us even more? Is that what is really going on here?" She looked back up and into his eyes with determination. He blinked and put a hand against his face while groaning. He glanced at Kayla again and she, again, responded with a shrug. He looked back to Sarah and walked over to her. Sitting down on the soft covers, he straightened his back while letting out a short breath. Kayla walked over to them and stood to the side, still wanting to watch them commence in conversation. Bill turned his body so that he would be facing the older female. He looked her in the eyes to display honesty and continued, "I needed to bring you back because Kayla needed you.... but I also brought you back because I myself needed you. These past three days have been like three years, which makes sense since I am a demon or whatever. Anyways, I just want you to know that I was watching you while you and your dumb friends no offense Kayla were laughing and causing a ruckus. You were brighter than them for some reason. I couldn't see any of them as appealing, only you. So I looked into your past and just, I realized what was going on. Before I realized what had happened, you had taken this dorks place in the deal instead and you died horribly when you shouldn't have and just.." He put his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "I am not good at emotions Sarah. Please forgive me."  
The older girl stared down at the demon with a look of concentration, calculating his words. She nodded her head slowly while stroking her chin and a small smile filled her face out. She slapped a hand down onto Bill's back and stood up. She walked in front of him and pulled hi hands away from his face while making him stand. The look of grief on Bill's face left quickly as he was engulfed in another hug. It was warm and it made his insides feel empty and fuzzy at the same time. He slowly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. A soft voice came from below him and he looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She looked up at him with a bright smile and silent tears were falling from her eyes. He lifted one of his hands and wiped them away while giving her a questioning look. She continued to smile before speaking, "You will have to earn my forgiveness over time-" "I will," he interrupted her quickly, excitedly. She smiled again and shook her head gently. "And I want you to know that I love you too."  
Bill's eyes widened as he realized what it was. His chest fluttered at the word and he looked down at the girl dazedly. His hands lifted to her cheeks and he leaned down slowly. Her heart stuttered and she closed her eyes, awaiting bliss. As they both leaned into the kiss, there was a shuffle in the background. "Oh my gosh guys look I got a cool marking behind my right ear isn't it so cool guys come look it is a small circle with a triangle in it. It is so cool oh jeez is has a dot in the triangle and a little line under the triangle yo Bill is this what I get to show you own my-". The two jerked away from each other, having forgotten that Kayla was there. The three stared at each other in silence before Sarah broke it quickly. "You gave my child a tattoo?!" She looked up at him in shock and disdain. He put his hands up in defense and began a to explain. "The mark naturally shows up because of the deal we made. If other demons sense the mark on her, they can't claim her or make a deal with her so actually it is very conventi-". "He also beat me up when he showed up after I summoned him." His eyes widened at the words and he looked over at Kayla. "Hey that isn't fair you can't just-" He hit the floor with a hard thump and the body on top of him was bashing a collage of punches down and onto him.  
"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO BEAT MY CHILD UP AND THEN NOT EXPECT ME TO BEAT A RAIN OF HELL ONTO YOU, YOU ASSHOLE I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH ANOTHER HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL BEAT THE EVER LOVING DEMON OUT OF YOU."  
As the neighbors heard yelling coming from the Woods' household, they also distinctively heard mischievous laughter as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is for my dearest friend Sarah, and I hope it is at least satisfying for the idea she gave me in making it.  
> ..  
> I love you Sarah <3  
> ..  
> :")


End file.
